


watch me cry

by blueworm



Series: tf is this series [3]
Category: M&M's Commercials, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Crack, Crack Relationships, Fluff and Crack, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueworm/pseuds/blueworm
Summary: yeah i could make a twitter, but idc. i want subs.-these are just tiny scraps of what goes inside of my head-only nsfw work (along with the m&mpreg) that will be public and guest comment-able. go wild.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: tf is this series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. conversion

**Author's Note:**

> [please join our discord server to watch this happen up close](https://discord.gg/x6aUnNthvU)

goerge: dam me pops is homerphonic

dem: we sex infrent him he convestced

*sexy happen*

gog daddy: owo wow ypu can be bfffs!!!!

geg: toanks. me love befren sm!!!!

drej: we smoch new

mweah mwoo hoo

there eng


	2. piss?????

wily: mm i got ta hav a shamerk shack freem maclds.

gig: k bruh

*gerg wleks to da macdondsal*

tackyo: heer geong. haahve yer shummuk shank.

greg wahlked out da plase wit da gren shake.

then he piss in it.

and give wilgy.

hillbilly liked it.

what the fuck


	3. twink

dean: yo diglet. less maik sping caikes

dusty: ye ofc bro

dey maik da spoon creaks an r aboot to finish dem

drinks: yo clai let's fill dem up wiff creem now

*you mean coom* dre think to himelf. he plan on giving snapmap cum cake.

dorm walk in bafroom so he cood cummed in the cake. then he walk 2 shrinkwrap so hee can eat it.

deez nuts: sackcrack want food?

snoop dog: k man.

shipnips eats the george.

he says it was yummy.

gross.


End file.
